Good bye
by YeRue
Summary: Sad story. Death of a character, and what caused it. Practically, it's ArthurXAlfred. Yeah. One awesome summary.


First part of the two parts imma write.

This story was a request from my friend Larisa who wanted some'in sad.

(BGM: Goodbye by Avril Lavigne)

I listened to this song while writing...maybe you'd like to listen to it while you read.

It somehow depresses me.

Beware. Sad!Arthur, Sad!Alfred.

Picture from: .com

* * *

Arthur was depressed. Just really, really, unbearably depressed. Now, why was that? He wasn't sure...

It had been almost a month since he had broken up with Alfred. They had a fight, and ended up like that. Arthur had scolded Alfred a lot, but he didn't know that he'd take that seriously. One day, he just came up to him and said that he'd wanted to end it. Arthur was so mad at that statement: he had screamed, 'Fine! We're bloody over then! Get lost!' Arthur hadn't really meant that. He was just in a bad mood then, too.

But that was a month ago.

It was over.

Over.

_Good bye_

_Good bye_

_Good bye, my love_

Less than a week, Alfred had a new friend: Ivan. And less than a week, they'd become real real close friends, or maybe more than that.. Oh, how he hated Ivan. Whenever one of his friends mentioned him, he scowled and left, even if it was tea time. And now, he was at a stage of depression, even though he was at a bar, with somewhat loud, blaring music - his friends hoped he would cheer up by looking for another girl(guy).

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_What has come_

It was a misfortune to meet him again. Oh, 'him' meaning Alfred - who stood at a distance away from Arthur, in the same bar. And of course, with Ivan. He - or they, were enjoying a drink, talking with their other friends, and one of Arthur's friends too. He swallowed back the jealousy and anger which started to sprout inside his stomach, which slowly ascended towards his throat, encouraging him to shout, scream, cry, wail...do anything... not just watching them have a nice time with each other.. His eyes stung, and he was on the verge of bursting into tears.

He was broken.

He couldn't just see them together.

Arthur slammed the table with his fist, and then, holding back tears, he ran towards the exit.

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_and leave you alone_

_But always know_

_always know_

_always know_

_that I love you so_

_I love you so_

And he ran and ran, until he was out of breath. His breath hitched, and he choked out a faint sob.

It was too much.

This was too much.

Not even bothering to wipe the tears streaking down his face in transparent lines, he began to run once again, at the thought that Alfred might have seen him.

_Good bye_

_Brown eyes_

_Good bye, for now_

Arthur had reached his house panting, desperately breathing for air. His heart beat so wildly that it hurt - hurt so much. Hurt like he already died. Tears still ran down his face, even as he opened the door, and literally fell inside, He quickly scrambled up, heading towards his room.

_Good bye, sunshine_

_Take care of yourself_

The walls looked so pale today. Why was that?

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_and leave you alone_

They looked so pale, colorless, sickly - deathlike.

Arthur halted in front of his drawer.

A picture of him and Alfred, smiling, and another, of them kissing, was stuck there. In large letters, it was written, in black marker, by Alfred: 'Alfie Iggy'.

He felt a pang of guilt pierce sharply through his heart, shredding it to tiny pieces..

_But always know_

_always know_

_always know_

_that I love you so_

He felt dreadful, horrible, and heavily guilty... And now was a right time to be.

He took out a black bottle from the drawer, and emptied the capsule that was inside onto his palm.

It was the colour black.

The colour many like, but also, hate.

The colour of death.

Slowly, but unhesitatingly, he pushed the powdery capsule into his mouth, as a single tear fell onto one of the photos which were unstuck from its place...

_I love you so_

His mind started to become numb...and so were his arms and legs.. it hadn't even been a moment! He wasn't ready.

Yet the pain didn't wait. It flooded through his heart, head, eyes...

_Oh, I love you so_

It was nothing compared to the pain before, when Alfred had said...what did he say again?

No, he didn't want to think about that.

Now he could feel the disgusting coldness surging through his veins, engulfing his whole body, climbing up towards his head, paralysing him and slowly guiding him to heaven or hell, he didn't know.

_La lullaby_

_Distract me with your rhymes_

_La lullaby_

It was a matter of moments until he collapsed and gradually, he felt himself stiff and frigid, like a corpse...

_La lullaby.._

That was when the door opened, and someone screamed his name, 'ARTHUR!'

And everything turned misty, fading dark, darker..darker...sinking into a sea of darkness, deeper, deeper..until the bottom.

Until everything became pitch black.

Good bye...

Good bye, my love.

Alfred.

* * *

Damn, I really wanted to put double spaces there so you guys would take your time reading...well, doesn't like me doing that.

And yes, I was planning on writing more, but it ended up a bit shorter than expected.

Well... Don't expect a PERFECT fanfiction from me, cause I'm a newbie fanfic author(and this is like, the second fanfic I am ever writing on this website).

Thanks for reading...aaand come back for a sequel.

And reviews. Please. Pretty please? Pretty pretty please. Just one?


End file.
